Innocent NaruSasu Moment
by ArtIAce
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke having an innocent talk after Naruto got married to Hinata, where Naruto realizes how clueless he is about the meanings of his relationships x) / Based on manga events / Just for Fun


**Innocent NaruSasu Moment**

* * *

**Note**: Anti The Last / Anti ending / Anti NH / Rant / You have been warned

* * *

Sasuke half smiled,

"I heard you got married, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled,

"Yeah! I finally found the love of my life."

Sasuke laughed,

"The love of your life", huh? I'm sure you don't even know what kind of love you feel towards him, or her."

Naruto said,

"Her!"

Sasuke said,

"Oh? Maybe you see her like a sister too, who knows! How can you tell, you clueless bastard?"

Naruto said,

"Stop making fun of me! I know I love her. We share a bond of love."

Sasuke said,

"Oh yeah? You don't even know what to call the bond we share! You're clueless when it comes to bonds, Naruto."

Naruto said,

"How so...?"

Sasuke said,

"Well, you loved Sakura since I can't remember, but then you just decided to label your bond as, a brother-sister love."

Naruto said,

"oh... well, yeah... maybe it is...!"  
Sasuke said,

"Also, you don't say to the one you spent your life chasing after "My one and only "_Friend_"", but since you don't know the difference then... who can blame you?"

Naruto said,

"... Don't confuse me, Sasuke..."

Sasuke said,

"Who's the *_coughs*_ unlucky bride?"

Naruto said,:

"Hinata!"

Sasuke said,

"Oh, the mute girl."

Naruto said,

"She is not mute! She can speak just fine!"

Sasuke said,

"O' really? When? I don't even know what her voice sounds like."

Naruto said,

"That's your problem! Hinata talks all the time!"

Sasuke said,

"What does she talk about?"

Naruto said,

"Well... she calls my name a LOT."

Sasuke said,

"That's not talking..."

Naruto said,

"She does it in a cute way…"

Sasuke said,

"Like... "Narutooo"…?"

Naruto blushed:

"stop... if you do the calling thing, then I can't resist not responding to your calls."

Sasuke said,

"Oh..."

Naruto said,

"I just need to call back now so, "Sasukeee"!"

Sasuke said,

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto blushed:

" … don't call me that too."

Sasuke said,

"That's your nickname, it always been."

Naruto said,

"It… sounds sweet when you say it now."

Sasuke said,

"Fine, I won't say it, dobe."

Naruto said,:

"Don't say that too."

Sasuke snapped,

"WTF! What should I call you? Hokage-sama?"

Naruto said,

"Dammit Sasuke! That's hot!"

Sasuke blushed:

"…"

Naruto said,

"You're turning me on! Stop!"

Sasuke:

"I didn't say anything!"

Naruto said,

"Stop talking! Please! Everything you say and do just… somehow…"

Sasuke said,

"And you still call me a friend. You need a lot of love, Naruto. Go be with your mute girl already, Geez."

Naruto said,

"I want to be with you right now. I don't know why but I want to be with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke said,

"Then I don't think you did the right thing marrying that girl..."

Naruto said,

"I don't think I did the right thing by not ending up with you!"

Sasuke said,

"… well... I did try… but… The Last bullshit happened and... you're with Hinata now... so..."

Naruto said,

"To hell with her! I want you!"

Sasuke said,

"I fucking know that! But I don't care anymore... I'm dead inside."

Naruto said,

"This hurts. This hurts so much! I want to fix this!"

Sasuke said,

"Why am I talking to you about this anyway?"

Naruto said,

"I... love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke said,

"Oh? In what way?"

Naruto said,

''I just love you so much!"

Sasuke said,

"I know."

Naruto said,

"Now what?"

Sasuke said,

"I can't believe you're asking me this! I've nothing to say here..."

Naruto said,

"I think I hate Hinata now...!"

Sasuke said,

"… you can't do that..."

Naruto said,

"She's the reason why I can't be with you! I hate the ones who keep me away from you!"

Sasuke mumbled,

"Hopeless, so hopeless..."

Naruto said,

"Be with me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke said,

"... You keep asking me to be with you when you're the one who went and got married, Naruto. I'm here and available... you're not."

Naruto said,

"... dammit..."

Sasuke said,

"Why are you with her anyway?"

Naruto said,

"I have no idea... something about a scarf I think…?!"

Sasuke said,

"Someone gives you a gift and you fall in love with them?"

Naruto said,

"I have no clue… She used to stalk me, so..."

Sasuke said,

"You married your stalker? I see… Well, I didn't marry my biggest stalker, so I don't know what it feels like..."

Naruto said,

"Who's your biggest stalker, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said,

"You, usuratonkachi."

Naruto said nothing,

"…"

Sasuke said nothing,

"…"

Naruto mumbled,

"Dammit…" _*Becomes the king of anti The Last bullshit*_

x}

* * *

The End.


End file.
